1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for tracking adjustment, tracking adjustment method, and program capable of increasing accuracy in tracking adjustment (back focus adjustment) and capable of achieving reduction in adjustment time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a television camera lens device, so-called tracking adjustment (also referred to as “back focus adjustment”) is performed in which focus adjustment is performed by using a movable lens group (tracking lens) allowing the position of the image plane to be adjusted so as to prevent focus blurring (zoom focus movement) by zooming. In a work procedure, the zoom position is first set at a tele end to move a focus lens, thereby focusing on an adjustment chart (a still object for tracking adjustment). Next, the zoom position is set at a wide end, and a tracking lens disposed on a rear side of the focus lens in an optical axis direction is moved, thereby focusing on the adjustment chart. The above-described work is repeatedly performed, and if the adjustment chart is not out of focus even when the zoom position is changed, tracking adjustment is completed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-280048 discloses a structure in which the iris is set to be in an open state at the time of focusing by auto focusing.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-295240 discloses that a graph representing a relation between a focus position and an evaluation value of a focus state is displayed based on an image signal.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-140943 discloses a structure in which switching can be made by a display selection switch between a graph representing a relation between the focus position and the evaluation value of the focus state and a bar graph of the evaluation value of the focus state.